Lysander
|image = |act = Act II |location = Lut Gholein |services = Trader |starts quests = None |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *''"Hello."'' *''"Greetings."'' *''"Good morning."'' *''"Good day."'' *''"Good evening."'' *''"Huh? Did you say something?"'' *''"There's nothing the right potion can't cure."'' *''"Back again, uh?"'' *''"Welcome to my shop."'' *''"Well, what the hell do you want? Oh, it's you. Uh, hi there."'' (After returning from Act III) Introduction *''"How do I know I can trust you? Hmm? You may be as shifty as that pack rat, Elzix, who runs the Inn. But, if you need a potion, though, I suppose I can make you one... for a price, of course."'' Gossip *''"Potions are delicate mixtures. They're just as liable to go off in your face as anything."'' *''"Ah… The sweetest desert flower - that's Atma. Even my strongest brew can't bring back her family, though."'' *''"There are some ancient enchanted fountains in the desert that can heal your wounds - if you drink enough from them."'' *''"Oh. Deafness has its advantages, you know. I'm no longer forced to overhear the tedious gossip of others."'' *''"I never patronized the brothels, mind you. But since those ladies took up hiding in the palace, there certainly has been less scenery to feast my eyes on."'' *''"Oh… I have great faith in Greiz. He seems to have things well in hand."'' *''"I've traded my potions to Warriv many times. Yes. They seem to fetch a good price in the western lands."'' *''"I've sold many sea-sickness potions to Meshif over the years. It seems that many of his passengers don't take well to the rocking of his ship on the open seas."'' *''"Oh… Young Jerhyn used to purchase minor love potions from me, hoping to win the favors of the harem girls. But now that the girls have taken up residence in the palace, he doesn't come around here anymore. Well, well… I've always said, 'alchemy is no substitute for experience'."'' *''"Drognan? Oh.. He's a good friend of mine. I help him find exotic spell components and alchemical books from time to time. I think he used to be a sorcerer of great renown, but he doesn't like to talk about his past."'' Gossip (About Lysander) Elzix: *''"That Lysander's a grumpy old cuss. You'd better not disturb him while he's working on his potions, or… BOOM! You could get blasted to the moon."'' Atma: *''"Oh, Lysander is cranky, but he's a good old man. He used to give me medicines when… my son was ill."'' Geglash: *''"I've got no time for old alchemists. Lysander would be completely useless in a real fight."'' Jerhyn: *''"For trade in magic and the like, see Drognan or Lysander. Drognan is the wisest man I know - without equal in magic and ancient lore. Poor Lysander is nearly deaf, but he's a reliable potion chemist."'' Drognan: *''"Lysander is harmless enough. We keep each other company with our mutual interests, yet I don't think he could handle the enormity of our present situation."'' Greiz: *''"I'd stay clear of Lysander, if I were you. He's always mixing his damned potions and chemicals. I wouldn't be surprised if he winds up blowing himself to smithereens!"'' Quests Radament's Lair *''"I hear that beast is after body parts. Does he eat them? Oooh… Ghastly!"'' *''"Huh? Peppermint? Oh, Radament! Yes, yes. Ooh, a foul creature... Some of my exploding potions should do quite nicely against him. They usually work well against the undead."'' *''"Uh… Little of what I am able to hear is of any value. Radament's death, however, is news worth hearing. I'm sure Atma will be glad to hear of this."'' The Tainted Sun *''"Claw Vipers! This outer darkness mirrors the inner blackness of their souls. It is they who have eclipsed the sun, I'll wager. They are a venomous band."'' *''"Well… I don't know much about the habits of Claw Vipers, to be honest. Drognan will probably know something about the nature of the magic at work."'' *''"Ahhh… Claw Vipers are fond of magical artifacts. Did you happen to find one in their temple?"'' The Arcane Sanctuary *''"Horazon found it necessary to lock himself up for all time, just to protect himself from those angry demons. Such is the fate of one who practices the summoning arts... that, or eternal damnation. There's old summoners and bold summoners, but no old, bold summoners."'' *''"Huh? The horizon is always out of reach, you should know that. Oh, Horazon! Oh, I see. Uh. Yes. Well. He was insane. Brilliant, yes, but… total lunatic."'' *''"Horazon's urinal? Oh, journal! Yes, well... Glad you found it. Such a shame about those poor harem girls, huh? I shall miss them deeply... I mean their conversations, of course."'' The Summoner *''"Ah, yes. I remember. There was a… fellow around here many months ago who asked almost as many questions about Horazon as you. So… He discovered enough to assume Horazon's place in the Arcane Sanctuary, huh? What a fool!"'' *''"Huhhh… Such is always the fate of those who meddle with evil."'' The Seven Tombs *''"When Tal Rasha chose to embody the spirit of Baal, he knew his doom was to wrestle eternally against the will of the greater Evil. Look around you and ask yourself, 'Has the battle been won or lost?'"'' *''"I'm sorry things didn't turn out as you had hoped. Go and remember us fondly. You know, you bothered me far less than most."'' Category:NPCs